Empezar de nuevo
by winchestergirl93
Summary: Un sueño, una conversación pendiente, lo escribí yo, no se ilusionen mucho jajaja.


**Se despertó bruscamente, era un día horrible, llovía. Volteo hacia la cama de Sam, estaba vacía. Habrá ido a comprar el desayuno, pensó. Intento pararse, la habitación le daba vueltas, últimamente bebía demasiado. Un día más en el paraíso, se dijo así mismo, mirándose en el espejo. **_Eres un perdedor, lo sabes?_** Dios! Otra vez tú? Déjame en paz!**

**Esa estúpida voz lo había perseguido las últimas 3 semanas, todos los días susurraba en su cabeza cosas como**_: la cagaste! Están jodidos! No sirves para nada, perdiste a Lisa, a Ben y ahora pierdes a Castiel, eres un fracasado!_

**La ignoraba lo más que podía, aunque en el fondo sabía que las cosas que decía eran ciertas, cada día era más difícil fingir que todo estaba bien, quería dejar todo y largarse, estaba realmente harto, lo que mas le molestaba era que Sam lo sabia, como si el pobre no tuviera sus problemas! Lo que menos necesitaba era preocuparse por él, pero lo hacia porque así era Sam, el Sam que el quería y por el que se sometió a ocupar el puesto de la Muerte**

_(Otra cosa en la que fracasaste)_** Me harte de ti! Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la mesa, se sirvió un buen vaso de whisky y se lo bebió de un tirón. Eso te callara por un rato.**

_Deberías rendirte, acabar con todo esto de una buena vez, vamos Dean! Termina con todo! Manda todo al demonio y vete, aléjate de Sam, tú sabes que él estará mejor sin ti, todos están mejor sin ti._

**Cállate! Tú no sabes nada! Cierra tú maldita boca! Arrojo el vaso contra la pared. La voz desapareció.**

**Enójate si quieres, eso no va a cambiar las cosas-**

**Qué haces aquí? Déjame en paz- lo detestaba, pensó que se había librado de él pero no, el maldito siempre volvía.**

**No vas a invitarme un trago? No te imaginas lo bien que me vendría uno!- dijo socarronamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama, en SU cama.**

**Vayamos al grano ¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto directo, estaban cara a cara, ambos habían cambiado, habían perdido esa chispa característica de ellos.**

**Porque me necesitas. Estás perdido- por primera vez en toda su vida lo veía serio.**

**Estoy bien, si quieres ayudarme vuelve a donde estabas y déjame en paz-**

**Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Dean.**

**Me ignoras, me reprimes, me callas con alcohol, tú me obligaste a venir aquí, tú y tus estúpidas acciones!-**

**-Veo que no has cambiado el guion- dijo con tono burlón.**

**-Ahí esta otra vez, sigues haciendo lo mismo, lo arreglas todo con una broma. Y mira como terminaste, estas solo y borracho, hablando contigo mismo en una sucia habitación de hotel, yo que pensaba que no podíamos caer más bajo-**

**-Viniste a insultarme como la ultima vez o que? No veo de qué forma pretendes ayudarme así-**

**- Dios que eres idiota! No esta claro? No te lo estuve diciendo? Acabemos con todo, termina con nuestro sufrimiento de una vez, libéranos de este infierno al que llamas "vida"-**

**Dean comprendió.**

**-Hombre, tú estas mas quebrado que yo, venir hasta aquí solo para decirme que me suicide? Se ve que estas desesperado-**

**-Piénsalo Dean, no mas monstruos, ni perdidas, no mas dolor, estaremos en paz, no tendremos que preocuparnos por el maldito de turno que quiere acabar con el mundo, veremos a nuestros seres queridos otra vez, no quieres estar en paz? No estas cansado de pelear y no conseguir nada?-**

**Un nudo en el estomago se le formo al oír esas palabras, esas crueles palabras que venían del lugar mas oscuro de sus pensamientos, pero que, por mal que le pese, eran totalmente ciertas. Estaba cansado y roto, lo de Castiel fue demasiado, mas de lo que podía soportar. Miro a su otro yo, este seguía serio, cruzado de brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima. Agarro su vieja Colt y se la ofreció, dudo al principio, varias personas se cruzaron por su cabeza: Bobby, Sam, su padre ¿Qué pensarían? **

**-Vamos Dean, acaba con esto-seguía ahí con su mano extendida, ofreciéndole la salida mas fácil para acabar con toda su miseria.**

**Finalmente la agarro, la contemplo por un momento, había matado tantas cosas con ella, había salvado a tantas personas. Trago hondo, cerro sus ojos y…**

**-¡¿Pero que rayos haces?- la voz de un niño lo alarmo.**

**-¡¿qué haces aquí, mocoso?- exclamo enfurecido su otro yo.**

**-Evito que este idiota nos mate!-**

**Estaba sorprendido, había dejado de escucharlo hace tanto tiempo.**

**-Pensé que te habías ido- le dijo emocionado y nervioso, confundido por toda la estúpida situación, parecía una película de Woody Allen. Se rio de su pensamiento.**

**-Yo nunca me fui Dean, siempre estuve contigo, fuiste tú el que dejo de escucharme- dijo el niño con tristeza.**

**-Bienvenido al club mocoso-**

**-Haznos un favor, cállate- dijo el niño en tono condescendiente.**

**Dean los miraba, aun tenía la pistola en sus manos.**

**-Sabia que eras un hijo de perra, pero llegar a esto? No pensé que fueras capaz- dijo el niño con una mezcla de enojo y decepción en su voz.**

**-Tú que sabes? Solo eres un niño! No podrías entenderlo, no pasaste por las cosas que nosotros pasamos!-**

**-Tienes razón, pase por cosas peores y seguí adelante! No me rendí, papá no nos educo para eso!-**

**-Tú no tuviste que verlo morir, tampoco viste morir a Sam en tus brazos, ni viste a Bobby en silla de ruedas, tú no estuviste en el infierno!- las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, Dean nunca lo había visto llorar.**

**Dejo la pistola en la mesa.**

**-Creo que esta conversación no es buena para ninguno de nosotros- dijo algo nervioso.**

**- Si estuve ahí, y vi todo lo que hicieron, me enoje mucho con ustedes! Les grite hasta que me quede sin voz pero ninguno me escucho, así que si hay alguien que tiene que estar enojado aquí, ese soy yo-**

**Dean se quedo pasmado, recordando todas las veces que acallo las voces de su cabeza con alcohol, tal vez una de ellas era la de él. Con el paso del tiempo dejo de distinguirlas.**

**-Hazlo de una vez Dean, acaba con todo esto!-**

**- Qué va a pensar Sam?-**

**Dean los miraba a ambos sin saber que hacer: llantos, risas, gritos, cientos de momentos se cruzaron por su cabeza, un abrazo, una sonrisa, un beso. Dean sonrió.**

**-Qué decides Dean?-**

**-Dean no seas estúpido!-**

**-Ya cállense los dos!-**

**Ambos lo miraron.**

**-No voy a hacerlo – dijo mirando a su versión adulta.**

**-Hemos pasado cosas inimaginables para cualquier persona, hemos visto y sentido el dolor mas profundo, vimos la muerte de las personas que amamos, fuimos al infierno y soportamos cosas que nadie soportaría, causamos dolor, peleamos contra Lucifer y Miguel, vimos a Sammy morir, lo vimos sucumbir antes sus deseos mas oscuros, pero también lo vimos recuperarse, tuvimos una familia- sonrió con melancolía ante el recuerdo- perdimos a Castiel y, sin embargo, seguimos aquí, no nos rendimos, todas esas cosas nos hicieron mas fuertes, nos hicieron ser la persona que hoy somos-**

**Ambas versiones se miraron entre si, con un brillo particular en la mirada que Dean llego a captar, pero no hizo preguntas al respecto.**

**-Y qué clase de persona somos Dean?- pregunto muy interesado su otra versión.**

**Dean sonrió.**

**-La clase de persona que no va a rendirse ante un ángel sobrepasado de almas- **

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Cass necesita alguien que patee su emplumado trasero!- dijo el niño.**

**-Sigue pensando así Dean, no sea cosa que tenga que volver a recordártelo - dijo el otro.**

**-Ejeeem…- carraspeo el niño.**

**-ok, ok, que tengamos que volver a recordártelo-**

**-Qué? Pero cómo? Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que están aquí?-**

- Dean, Dean despierta!-

**Se escuchaba la voz de Sam a lo lejos.**

**-Hora de irnos- dijo el niño.**

**Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba solo en la habitación.**

- Dean, Dean despierta!-

**Se despertó de golpe, sobresaltado.**

**-Te sientes bien?- pregunto Sam preocupado.**

**Dean miro la habitación, vio la mesa de luz, su pistola al lado intacta, miro a Sam.**

**Se quedo pensativo, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.**

**-Fue solo un sueño- dijo para si mismo.**

**-Qué? Qué fue solo un sueño?- pregunto insistentemente Sam.**

**-Nada, olvídalo ¿Alguna noticia de Cass?- dijo cambiando de tema.**

**Sam opto por seguirle la corriente.**

**-Bobby llamo, creo que tiene una pista- **

**-Y qué estamos esperando? Vamos!- dicho eso, Dean se levanto y comenzó a empacar sus pertenencias.**

**Sam lo observaba, estaba extrañamente tranquilo, Dean se percato de la mirada de su hermano.**

**-Qué?- dijo.**

**-Nada, solo que hoy estas muy extraño, seguro que te sientes bien?-**

**Dean lo miro, recordó ese extraño sueño, él sabia que no había sido un sueño, recordó lo que había dicho, recordó cuál era la razón por la que seguía peleando, sonrió para si mismo.**

**-Mejor que nunca Sammy, mejor que nunca-**

**Subió el volumen de la radio y se dejo llevar por la melodía de "Starway To Heaven". Sam lo observo, no estaba mintiendo, su hermano estaba bien, superarían esto, como siempre lo hacían, juntos.**


End file.
